


Take it to the ground, pick it up for me

by NerdyLittleChickWithWings



Series: Unlocked Doors [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Jace is attracted to Alec if you squint, M/M, but then again who wouldnt be, i mean simon, poor Samson, thank you Fifth Harmony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyLittleChickWithWings/pseuds/NerdyLittleChickWithWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is still annoying as a vampire, Jace is bored as hell, and Alec really needs to learn how to lock a door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it to the ground, pick it up for me

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to FrozenHearts for the idea for this fic! Its yet again, unbetad and a little silly but I hope you like it!

“Anyway, the whole point of it is that Luke and Leia _were_ siblings, so it’s nothing like the situation with you and Clary and besides, Leia just kissed Luke to prove a point, everyone knows that, she actually wanted Han to stop pestering her because she already had feelings for him and she didn’t want him to find out and so-“

“Hey, bloodsucker? Shut. Up.” Jace glared at Simon, who had been following him as they made their way down the halls of the Institute, heading to one of the smaller and enclosed training rooms to practice together. Simon was definitely not Jace’s first choice of partner but Alec, Isabelle, and Clary had been busy and if Jace had spent another minute just sitting in his room doing nothing, he would have probably burned the whole place to the ground out of boredom.

Simon made a face. “Really? I have a name. Why doesn’t anyone use it? This has been going on forever!” 

“I told you before and I’ll tell you again. Learning it would mean I care.” Jace responded coolly. Simon rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to talk again and Jace would absolutely not allow that. He stopped walking right as they approached the training room and threw a hand over Simon’s mouth, giving him a stern look. “I swear on the Angel that if you start talking about that damn movie again, I’ll break the Accords myself. Got it?”

Simon could only nod and give a muffled response, which Jace ignored. He removed his hand and opened the door, stopping almost immediately with it only about a foot of the way open. Simon crowded next to him, about to speak again when he saw what Jace was gawking at.

“I know you’re always on that night shift but I can’t stand these nights alone…” The music flowed through the small set of speakers that were set on the wooden floor next to Alec, who was barefooted and dressed in his usual training attire of just a pair of black sweats and fingerless gloves. But he wasn’t hitting a punching bag or shooting his bow.

He was dancing. His hips rolled along to the music in a provocative motion, sweat dripping from his forehead and a sheen of it coating his chest. He ran a hand through his hair, eyes closed as he licked his lips and thrust his hips raunchily to the beat, his feet moving with their usual Shadowhunter grace but in a whole different way that Jace was sure it was not ever intended for.

“You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work. Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work…”

Every word was punctuated with slick movement, Alec’s shoulders rolling along with the rest of his body as he got lost in the music and failed to notice the two boys whose jaws were on the floor in shock at the sight of him.

Jace’s eyes couldn’t find a place to settle, flickering from Alec’s face to his hips, to his chest and back to his hips again as he struggled to comprehend the scene before him. He was about to close the door and walk away and begin the process of repressing a memory when he felt Simon move next to him. Glancing over, he noticed the vampire typing something quickly on his phone before attaching a video to the text and tucking the it away in his pocket and it suddenly struck Jace that he hadn’t noticed Simon filming Alec at all.

“So, who are you and what did you do with Alec?” Simon asked casually, his voice seeming louder as it broke the spell over the room.

Alec’s eyes shot open and he froze, looking straight at the open door to see his Parabatai and the vampire standing there, staring at him. It only took him a moment to react and step threateningly toward the other men as he shouted. 

“Seriously, again? Doesn’t anyone knock? Get out!” His glare had promised violence behind it and he didn’t have to say anymore before the door slammed shut and footsteps began to quickly fade away, a single call from Simon echoing back down the hall. 

“You’ll thank me later!”

Alec scoffed, shutting off his music and snatching his phone off the speaker stand just as it began to ring. He answered without glancing at the name.

“What?” He snapped, angrily grabbing his shirt off the floor as he spoke.

“Now, now, Alexander. I was only calling to ask how much it might cost to get you to dance like that for me.” The purring voice of his boyfriend sent a shiver down Alec’s spine and though he would never tell anyone, he most certainly thanked Simon later.


End file.
